The Amazing Spiderman
by CaskettOlicityJeca
Summary: Jesse Swanson lost his parents when he was young. He is the second smartest person in his class. Beca Mitchell comes from a seemingly perfect family. She is the smartest person in her class. What happens when they become close through an internship at the biggest science lab in New York? Oh, and Jesse gets bitten by a radioactive spider too... Co-written with Oliviab13
1. Characters

**Ok so, I'm co writing this with Oliviab13. Basically, we're replacing the characters in ****_The Amazing Spiderman_**** with the characters from ****_Pitch Perfect_****. So, let us know what you think! This is just a list of the characters and who they all represent.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own ****_Pitch Perfect_**** or ****_The Amazing Spiderman_****, both of which are brilliant movies!**

* * *

**Jesse Swanson** - Peter Parker

**Beca Mitchell** - Gwen Stacy

**Dr. Mitchell** - Dr. Mitchell

**Luke** – Dr. Connors

**Aubrey **- Gwen's friend (OC)

**Chloe** - Gwen's friend (OC)

**Stacie** - Gwen's friend (OC)

**Fat Amy** - Gwen's friend (OC)

**Jessica** - Gwen's friend (OC)

**Denise **- Gwen's friend (OC)

**Ashley** - Gwen's friend (OC)

**Kimmy Jin** - Gwen's rival in school (OC)

**Donald** - Peter's friend (OC)

**Benji** - Peter's friend (OC)

**Unicycle** - Peter's friend (OC)

**Hat** - Peter's friend (OC)

**Kolio** - Peter's friend (OC)

**Jake** - Peter's friend (OC)

**Garret** - Peter's friend (OC)

**Justin** - Peter's friend (OC)

**Bumper** - Person who steals from store and kills Jesse's Uncle

* * *

**So that is the list of our characters! We will be sticking to the plot of ****_The Amazing Spiderman_**** but may add in some extra scenes with Beca and Jesse's friends because all of the characters in ****_Pitch_**** are amazing! Let us know if you think this is a good idea or not, please!**


	2. Prologue: Best Friends

ThT

**Ok so, this is the first chapter! Yay! The first part of it is a flashback to when Beca and Jesse were children. Hope you like it!**

**_Disclaimer:_**** We don't own****_ Pitch Perfect_**** or ****_The Amazing Spiderman_**** :(**

* * *

_Mrs Swanson watches her son happily as he plays with the tiny young girl who is in his daycare group. What's her name again? Bridgett, Brittany, Becky? Beca, that's it!_

_"With one 'c', mummy. She gets sad when people spell it with two." Jesse had told her only nights earlier._

_"Is she nice, sweetie?" Mrs Swanson had asked him._

_He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah mummy! She's funny and smart and pwetty! I like Beca."_

_Mrs Swanson had chuckled at the puppy love emanating from her six year old son._

_"Your son is very well mannered." A pregnant woman says, snapping Mrs Swanson out of her thoughts._

_She smiles at the woman. "Thank you. Is Beca your daughter?"_

_The woman nods her head. "Yes she is. I'm Leila Mitchell."_

_Mrs Swanson shakes her hand. "As in, Professor Mitchell's wife?"_

_Leila nods her head. "Yes, that's me."_

_"I'm Mary Swanson, by the way." Mrs Swanson says._

_"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Mary. From the looks of that," Leila gestures towards their four year old children playing happily together on the playground, "We will be seeing a great deal of each other."_

_Mary laughs in agreement. "Yes, they seem to have hit it off together quite well."_

_Both women turn their attention back to Jesse and Beca, neither one realising that will never see each other again. Neither of them are aware that Mary will never get to see her son playing with anyone again._

_"Jesse, wait!" Beca calls as she struggles to climb the ladder on her short legs._

_Jesse looks over his shoulder to see Beca only half way up the ladder and runs back across the bridge to his friend. He reaches down, offering her his hand which she gladly takes, and helps her up. As she tries to step from the top of the ladder and onto the platform, Beca slips and squeals in terror, but Jesse has hold of her hand tightly and stops her from falling to the ground. Jesse pulls her up onto the platform with him._

_"Jesse!" Beca says in relief and throws her arms around him as she hugs him tightly. "You saved me!"_

_Jesse blushes slightly as he awkwardly hugs Beca back. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself. You're my best friend, Beca."_

_Beca throws him a dazzling smile. "You're my best friend too, Jesse!"_

_"Promise we'll always be bestest friends?" Jesse asks._

_Beca offers him her pinkie finger, which he hooks with his own. "I pinkie promise."_

* * *

_Later that afternoon Jesse is playing hide-and-seek with his father in the house._

_He looks everywhere, peering behind the curtains and in the cupboards. Jesse walks into his father's office, only to find that the window is swinging open on its shutters and the desk is messy. His father never left the desk messy._

_"Dad!" Jesse calls out, confused. "Dad!"_

_Richard Swanson comes down the corridor towards his office, wondering what had happened that had caused his son to call a stop to the game that they both loved so much. When he sees the state of his office, Richard scoops Jesse up quickly. He lifts him up over the desk and makes him stand silently in a corner of the office. Richard quickly closes the window and pulls the curtains shut roughly before he yanks a drawer out of his desk and lifts it up as he rummages through the contents, pulling everything out. He grabs a pocket knife and slides the blade along the seal of the drawer, opening the secret compartment in the bottom. He lifts a thick file out of the cavity and flips through the pages before looking up at his thoroughly confused – and scared – son. His wife, Mary, walks into the office and picks Jesse up, holding his head to her shoulder as she looks at her husband before carrying the boy out of the room. Richard frantically erases everything from the chalkboard in the room and scans the office to see if he has left any sort of information lying around._

_In Jesse's bedroom, directly above the office, Mary is packing a bag. She throws plenty of Jesse's clothes in haphazardly, while Jesse stands at the end of his bed, watching his mother pack his bag._

_It is just hitting nightfall as the family rushes out of the house and jump into the car, but the sky is already black with rain clouds. Only minutes into the drive, the rain starts pelting down, banging on the metallic roof of the car as Richard speeds down the road to their destination. Ten minutes later, Richard screeches the car to a halt outside his older brother's house. He grabs Jesse out of the back seat whilst Mary picks up Jesse's bag and they run through the gate and up the stairs onto the veranda. Richard bangs on the front door impatiently until May, his brother's wife, opens it and ushers them inside urgently. She takes Jesse's bag from Mary and takes it, along with the boy, upstairs to the spare room._

_The four adults sit at the kitchen table, discussing the events that had occurred during the afternoon. May is the only person who notices Jesse standing in the doorway, watching them, listening to them. She smiles softly at him, knowing that he is too young to remember anything he hears._

_Richard, Mary and Ben all turn and follow Mays gaze, to see Jesse hovering, peering around the doorway at his family. They all stand and walk over to him._

_Richard crouches down in front of his son. "Now, Mummy and I have to go away for work. You're going to stay with Uncle Ben and Aunt May for a while."_

_"But I want to go with you." Jesse mutters, looking up into his father's eyes with his own chocolate brown ones._

_Richard brushes his son's hair back and kisses his forehead before he stands up. Mary kneels down and runs her hand through Jesse's hair. "I love you, sweetie. Always remember that. You have to be a good boy for Aunt May and Uncle Ben while Mummy and Daddy are away, ok?" She says to her son before directing her comments elsewhere. "He doesn't like crust on his sandwiches." Mary tells May through her tears. "He likes to sleep with a light on at night."_

_Richard bends down and picks his wife up, pulling her away from Jesse._

_"Dad?" Jesse follows his parents to the door._

_Richard just looks down at his son, a sad sort of smile on his face as he says his final words, "Be good," And closes the door behind him._

_Jesse walks up to look through the glass of the door and Aunt May bends down beside him, placing her hands on his shoulders as they watch his parents drive away. _

* * *

_"Jesse! Jesse! Come swing with me!" Beca calls from her spot on the park swing._

_Seven year old Jesse turns and looks at his friend. He is sad; it is the three year anniversary of his parents. They died one year ago on some mission Jesse never knew about. Richard and Mary Swanson were very secretive people, especially his father. Leading scientist at Oscorp Industries opposite Curtis Connors, he was extremely smart._

_Jesse runs over to the brown haired girl and hops on the swing beside her. His uncle and guardian calls after him, but when he sees who Jesse is with, he smiles. Beca Mitchell, the perfect girl from the perfect family, was the only person who could make Jesse happy for the longest time. Her father is a professor at Barden University and her mother is a nurse at the local hospital. She is the eldest of three – soon to be four – children, and is as smart as can be for a 7 year old. They go to school together, Jesse and Beca, and are stuck together like glue. Best friends since playgroup, she had always been there for him since his parents had left, and then died. Uncle Ben and Aunt May find their way over to the bench by Mark and Leila Mitchell. As Beca and Jesse see who can get higher on the swings, the adults strike up conversation, ranging from the weather to different schools in the area. After a few more minutes, a defeated Jese and triumphant Beca run over to the four adults._

_"Daddy, I can swing higher than Jesse can!" The tiny girl tells her father._

_"Good job, sweetie. I think we need to get going now. It was nice seeing you all." He says to the Swansons before getting up off the bench, picking up Beca and grabbing his wife's hand to help her off the bench. Beca reluctantly agrees to leave and says bye to Jesse with a hug and a wave. He waves back and the Swanson family begin to leave the park as well. He watches Beca go leave, wavy brown hair flowing behind her as she walks with her parents on either side. She looks back and smiles. He smiles back, but is cut short by his uncle practically pulling him away._

* * *

That was ten years ago. Beca and Jesse slowly grew part, but they remained friends. He takes pictures; she wins every academic award possible. First in her class at Barden High School of Sciences, she works at the Oscorp Industries in the tower. Second in his class, he photographs almost everything, excluding school fights and any other things Bumper, the school jock, does.

Jesse takes a picture of Beca as she studies, before being drawn into the crowd forming around Bumper and one of his newest victims.

"Take the picture, Swanson!" Bumper calls from his position, holding the freshman awkwardly upside-down.

"No way, man." Jesse responds.

"Take the picture."

"Put him down, Bumper." Jesse tells he guy, and he does just that. On his head.

"Is that how it's gonna be, Swanson?" Bumper asks before kicking Jesse in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Beca comes over to see what's happening and audibly gasps when she sees Jesse on the ground.

"Get up, Swanson." Flash commands.

"Go away, Bumper." Jesse says through gritted teeth. That is answered with another kick to the gut.

"Hey, Bumper. Are you still coming over at 7? To work on that math you didn't understand? I hope you have been studying, because last time I was fairly disappointed in your scores. How about you go to class, Flash? Is that so difficult?" Beca says, stepping into the ring of curious students which had formed to watch the fight.

Bumper nods before running off with his friends, leaving the students, who had been watching everything go down, to disperse. All the kids leave to go to their classes and Jesse is having a bit of a tough time getting off the ground. Beca helps him up the best she can, which is difficult for the 5'2" girl considering Jesse is 5'10".

"You ok there?" She asks.

He nods but seems slightly disoriented. He's leaning sideways a bit.

Beca tilts her head at him. "Can you stand up straight?" She asks, pushing him lightly in the chest. "You're not gonna fall over?"

"See how I come right back? And I come right back." He responds, standing up straight as she pushes him.

"You should still go to the nurse or something." She says. "What's your name?"

"You – you don't know my name?" He says, stammering.

"I know your name; I was just checking to make sure you do." She says, laughing slightly.

They begin to walk towards their classroom after making sure Jesse can walk straight.

"Oh. It's Jesse." He tells her his name. Her facial expression tells him to say his last name too. "Jesse Swan…son. Yeah. Jesse Swanson."

"Ok, good. You should go to the nurse." She says before walking into her class. He shrugs and nods before turning away and walking down the hall. She watches him go and looks worried before going into the classroom.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let us know what you think!**


End file.
